BG9
(Quincy) | birthday = | age = | gender = None | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = Sternritter "K" | previous occupation = | team = Sternritter | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Reishi Minigun) | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = None | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is an Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter — bearing the designation "K". Appearance BG9 is a tall individual who wears a mask, which covers its entire face and extends behind its head. At its front, the mask has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. It has a broad upper torso and wears armor plating on its shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The armor also serves as a cover for its weaponry. He wears the standard uniform of a member of the Stern Ritter; a white, ankle-length cloak that features the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Beneath this, the remainder of BG9's attire consists of a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn with white trousers and boots. Personality BG9 is a silent, mysterious individual. It is later shown to be utterly ruthless, willing to go to extreme lengths to gain an answer to a question, such as harming the loved ones of the person it is interrogating. It is not above harming children. History BG9 was one of the Stern Ritter sent to Seireitei during the Vandenreich's of Soul Society. There, he fought Captain and stole her Bankai. Plot Quincy Agent Arc Equipment * Wandenreich Medallion: BG9 possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when BG9 used the device to take Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben. * Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, BG9 bears a Quincy Cross, which it uses to collect and focus reishi into solid constructs; allowing him to form weapons from which to carry out Quincy combat. * Mechanized Tendrils: BG9 has dozens of tendrils built into its body. It can use these tendrils as weapons, carrying the capability to impale its victims fairly easily, or it can use them a probes for gathering data and information. Powers & Abilities Spirit Weapon Reishi Minigun: Using the Reishi in its surroundings, like most Quincy, and the tendrils built into its body, BG9 can create a minigun. * Reishi Missiles: By opening the armor plating covering them, BG9 can reveal several stud-like devices on its body and fire them like missiles, creating a massive explosion. It can fire all rounds simultaneously and quickly reload them. Trivia * BG9 strongly resembles 's Hollow form. Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter